The present disclosure relates to encryption and decryption techniques and, more particularly, relates to password-authenticated public key encryption and decryption techniques.
Users of processing systems (e.g., laptop computing devices, smart phone computing devices, tablet computing devices, desktop computing devices, wearable computing devices, etc.) may utilize remote data storage to store data such as pictures, videos, and personal documents. An example of remote data storage is cloud data storage.
In examples, a user may have a sending processing system (e.g., a smart phone computing device) and a receiving processing system (e.g., a tablet computing device). The user may upload data to a cloud host from the sending processing system. The user may then access/download the data from the cloud host using the receiving device. While this provides flexibility in uploading and download the data from many locations using a variety of processing systems, present techniques introduce security concerns. For example, user accounts at the cloud host are often protected by poorly chosen passwords. Additionally, the data itself is often stored unencrypted or encrypted under a key that is known to the cloud host, making the data vulnerable to insider attacks or cloud host compromise.